Your Temporary Touch
by Lambinator
Summary: All Might dies a few days after prom and Izuku wastes no time in leaving for America. Turns out he left what he needed most behind. It's amazing really, how she can effortlessly calm him down, or how despite his experiences, she can still get him to blush like a schoolboy. She was what he needed this whole time. Izuocha, Aged Up Characters, Rating is subject to change.


**A/N I know I've got two other stories in the works, but I'm starting this one as well, my schedule is all over the place I'm sorry. I've been working on both stories don't worry, Wrong Side's new chapter should be out soon, hopefully, Any Time Will Do is gonna remain on the backburner for a little while, but with that being said, I have written up some of its next chapter. I'm always shifting between stories, I always go with what I most feel like doing at the time, so I can't really say for sure when we'll be seeing another update of this.**

**I don't see this story getting any bigger than 10 chapters, I'll probably be able to finish it in 7. **

**If the audience seems to favour this one, I'll move this one onto the main focus, as I usually do with my stories, so be sure to let me know!**

_**Warnings: References to sex, underage drinking, substance abuse, story rating is subject to change. **_

**Just a few text types before we get started  
**

_Text/DMs_

_Flashback_

* * *

**Your Temporary Touch**

* * *

Izuku let himself smile once he saw the unmistakeable yellow cab pull up on the curb in front of him. With one final readjustment to his dark green tie (which was scrunched up), he opened the door and sat in the passenger seat, as if it were the car of a friend.

"Hey, Deku, dressed up again, what's it for this time?" The driver, a man in his late thirties asked. He has a baseball cap on to hide his bald spot.

"The pincer villain conference this time, It got a little messy towards the end unfortunately, so I have to answer for the collateral damage." Izuku explained with fluent English, even if his accent was strong.

"Bullshit." The cab driver shook his head. "I see why you're so eager to go back to Japan, bet they don't question your every move over there."

Izuku let out an awkward laugh as he buttoned up his black suit jacket. "Same place as it was last time." The cap driver nodded before he pulled out of the curb, onto the road, turning the radio down.

"Can't believe it's already been 2 years if I'm honest." Izuku heaved a sigh, slumping in the passenger seat.

"You can always extend your Visa, you make my job a little more interesting after all, listening to all your stories." The driver admitted, stopping at a red light.

Izuku chuckled again before shaking his head. "I couldn't. I really do love it here, but they really need me back home." He looked out the window, the city lights switching on in time for dusk. "I love this place for all the wrong reasons, too." He frowned slightly.

"Oh? What, is it the women, the booze or the pizza?" He chuckled, the light finally turning green.

Izuku stroked his chin with a playful smile. "Hmm, all of the above."

"Aha! Finally, some truth outta ya!" The driver grinned. "God, only took you a year to finally admit it to me."

Izuku felt his smile grow before he checked the time. He fished a capsule out of his suit jacket's pockets, tapping two tablets into the open palm of his scarred hand, before chucking them into his mouth.

The driver glanced over at him with a little concern. "Two? That's a bit much, Deku."

Izuku waved a hand dismissively "It's necessary, Frank, extra nervous. This is my last one after all, if I had an episode on stage now it'd be my last impression on the U.S." He pouted.

"You worry too much." Frank sighed as he took a turn.

"Now that I think about it, this'll probably be our last cab ride together." Izuku pouted. "Most of my stuff has already been sent back, and the airport is a 4-minute sprint from the apartment."

"Ah shit? Really? Time does fly eh?" Frank took on a frown. "Fuck, I gotta say it. Thanks, for what you did for me when we first met and being my most enjoyable and faithful customer. I'll be watching your Japanese interviews, even if I hate reading subtitles." He grinned, Deku had to stop his lip from wobbling.

Izuku had saved Frank, pulling him out of his car before a villain with a gigantification quirk fell onto it. Luckily insurance covered the cost. As a thank you, Frank had offered him rides with a 50% discount. Izuku had told this man a lot about him. He could've easily used his quirk to get places, both for free and half the time, but Frank's cab rides always offered him a breathing space in this big and bustling city. Izuku was a busy man now, at the age of 20, and already rising the ranks on the newly introduced international leader boards and was even 3rdnd back at home. He couldn't put into words how helpful it had been to open to someone who he knew wouldn't tell the media about possible scandals.

While there were other releases he had, this had been the most wholesome.

Frank stopped the car. "We're here, this one's on the house."

Frank was not prepared for the arms that were thrown around him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, for everything!" Deku yelled, biting his bottom lip so he didn't sob. If he didn't have to make a broadcasted appearance, he would've let himself wail.

It took a good 5 minutes for Izuku to finally leave the car, before he looked up at the city hall, a tall menacing building. Reporters had instantly started reaching over the barriers, trying to get their microphones in his face to get some exclusive content, Flashes from cameras making him wince. He expertly maneuvered, past before walking through the doors only to be met with more flashing cameras and questions. He hurried to the backstage, thankful that the security guards were good at their job.

He was given his own preparation room, complete with a comb, a few hair products, a mirror and a stool. With 10 minutes until he'd be taking the stage, he sat down before staring into the mirror.

It was a small ritual of his to always practice his smiles before his public appearances. So he put one on.

The smile held all his dedication and pride with it, but even he noticed that the eyes were worn out and tired. His smile faltered.

That wasn't good at all.

What good was he if he was a hero which caused worry or concern? People should be able to just leave it to him without a doubt that he'll pull through. If even he noticed it, he had no doubt that his die-hard fans would too. He certainly would've with All might.

He blinked, before reaching for the capsule in his pocket, glancing down at it.

"Welcome back to HeroicX! The pro hero Deku's conference will be starting at any minute! We take pride in providing full and unedited conferences and Interviews, to keep everything as transparent as possible between the heroes and the citizens they protect!" A laptop, 6,735 miles away announced. Ochako let herself smile.

It'd been a while since she'd seen Deku anywhere, the last interview she'd seen had been months ago. The only reason she was seeing this one was because this one would be his last American one. Izuku had informed them in the chatroom that he'd be returning a few weeks ago. It was met with welcoming messages and some forms of banter once everyone had finally woken up to see it.

Midoriya never talked in the chatroom anymore, so everyone was delighted when they'd woken up to see his old All Might profile picture next to his message. _Home on the 2__nd__ of March! Can't wait to catch up with you guys again! Better start looking for an apartment. Fuck! I hate moving!_

Despite the initial wave of happiness and excitement to finally get to see him again, after his sudden leave, she had no idea how things would turn out. Izuku had left a month before their graduation, a week after All Might's passing. It simply wasn't like him. Not to mention how difficult it was to get any answers from him, thanks to both his busy schedule, and the time zones.

He'd left them in the dark, and Ochako knew that fact made her disappointed, if a bit angry. The fact that they were all grieving the loss of a teacher when he'd just up and left, but what frustrated her the most was the fact that she couldn't do anything.

Izuku had undoubtedly been the most affected by his passing, and instead of letting her reach out to him, letting her help him, he'd sent an application to the very same hero agency in America that All Might had made his American debut at, organized for his graduation certificate and hero license be sent to him in America, and booked a plane ticket.

He'd mentioned America before many times during lunch, as the topic of what they would do after school became more popular, as the end to their high school careers drew closer, but he initially intended to leave a few months after graduation.

The graduation ceremony felt incomplete without him standing in the 18th student's place, a gap was made in their graduation picture, because the entire class knew no one could fill it.

Ochako let herself glance at the graduation photo she had mounted on the wall of her modest apartment, one of the few decorations in it. She let herself sigh before looking down at the laptop. Why was she doing this again? Why did she always end up watching him, she gained nothing but bittersweet feelings out of it, seeing how well he was doing without them all, without her.

Because she loved him, obviously. Well, she used to at least.

While it was something she denied all through first year, she came to accept it in second year, and acted on it in third year. After weeks of coaching herself in front of her bathroom mirror, telling herself that it would be fine because there were only 3 months left to graduation, she finally gained the guts to blurt her feelings out at him at U.A's prom night. She had no doubt that whatever Mina had put in the punch had also served to bolden her up.

* * *

_The gym had been transformed, tables set up around the court, with silver confetti lining the makeshift dance floor. Present Mic had been booted off the DJ post by Jirou, Laughter was the only thing people could hear over the music._

_Bakugo gloomed in a corner, while he'd agreed to dress for the occasion with a black dress shirt, orange waistcoat with a matching orange tie and black slacks, he refused to partake in it in any other way and was sipping at his punch. Kirishima was trying his best to get his friend to join in, and would've resorted to use of his quirk, if only it wouldn't tear up his charcoal suit with his navy-blue tie._

_Todoroki spent a good few minutes just hovering around upon arrival, unsure of what to do, he eyed the punch with suspicion before Momo finally tapped his shoulder, letting a soft smile grace his features once he saw her in her elegant, and undoubtedly expensive black dress, her hair let down. _

_Tokoyami caught everyone off guard with his white suit and black tie, Sero and Kaminari were questioning what he'd done with the dark lord._

_Tsuyu, Toru, Ojiro, Shoji, Koda, Sato were the ones unfortunate enough to be kidnapped to the dance floor by Mina, Aoyama was there out of his own free will, showing off his dazzling, golden and sparkling suit, which was proudly being shown off to all the 1-B students who were also on the dance floor._

_Mineta was hiding under a table, peeking out once one of the girls got too close. _

_Ochako stood by Iida, who stood at the back, watching everyone like a hawk, ready to pounce on any opportunity to discipline the students. _

_Ochako was visibly nervous, and had multiple cups placed on the table next to her. She was scanning the room._

'_Where is he?!' She internally panicked, drinking another entire cup to soothe her quivering nerves. Had he run into something? Was he finishing his notes? Did prom not interest him? Had he run into a villain?! _

_Iida glanced at his friend, before raising an eyebrow. "Uraraka, I'd suggest toning it down on the punch, I wasn't able to convince Ashido to not add her own concoction to it." He pushed his glasses up. He wore a Navy-blue suit and shirt with a white tie._

_Ochako glanced at her friend and back at the other cups before picking another one up and downing it._

"_Uraraka!" Iida yelled, though it didn't compare to the music, concern showing on his face. "What's gotten into you? Are you alright?" _

_She let out a deep sigh. "I'm just worried, you know? Deku hasn't shown up yet.." She pointed out, Iida looked around to verify this._

"_Hmm, I'm sure he'll be here soon, he's probably just having a hard time combing his hair! I wonder if it's even possible." He mused, stroking his chin._

_Ochako let out a little giggle at the thought, barely able to imagine Izuku's hair neat. "Yea, maybe." She took a calming sigh, though it did little to settle her._

_She had a lot riding on tonight! She knew if she didn't say it here, she probably would never gain the courage. She knew she could live with always looking at his back, but she'd always desire being beside him. _

_Iida smiled at her knowingly folding his arms. _

"_What?" She questioned him, looking down at herself in case she'd spilt anything on her dress._

"_Oh, nothing. I just wish you good luck! Though, not too much good luck.. We still have a curfew, and sexual intercourse on campus is forbidden." Iida stated._

_Ochako's face flushed, before looking at her friend, mortified. "I-I KNOW THAT! WE WOULDN'T GO THAT FAR!" She didn't even know Iida's mind could go to that sort of place._

_Iida let out a hearty chuckle. "Forgive me. However I'd recommend trying not to get too worked up over it, I'm sure Midoriya will be understanding no matter what he answers with." _

_Ochako sighed, sipping more responsibly from another cup. "I know.. I can't help it. I've been letting this sit for years now, I'm worried that it might not come out exactly how I want it." She admitted. _

"_I'm sure it won't need to be perfect, just needs to get the point across!" Iida offered her an encouraging smile. "Just do your best!" _

_Ochako returned Iida's smile with a nervous one of her own. "Right!" _

_She'd just do her best._

_Iida left Ochako to her own devices after sensing an argument building on the dance floor between Monoma and Mina. Half an hour in, and there was still no Midoriya in sight. Ochako let out a deep sigh. Maybe she should've invited him, she just assumed he'd be there, of course he wouldn't, he dedicates himself to his training unless his friends and classmates ask him to hang out._

_Midoriya wasn't coming. Ochako's stomach sunk with disappointment at the realisation. She glanced back at the cups, before downing another, making her way to the dance floor._

_She didn't know how long she'd spent there, all she knew was that Mina and Tsuyu were such fun to hang around drunk, that she'd almost completely forgot about Midoriya, and the goal she'd set herself for tonight. She was too busy cheering on Mina's sluggish break dancing along with everyone else._

"_R-right!" Mina stabilized herself, holding her arms out to balance herself while she let the wave of dizziness pass. "Your turn Ochako! Steal the show!" She giggled, stepping out of the middle of the dance floor._

"_W-what?! I-I don't know how to.." She shook her head vigorously initially before trailing off. _

_Mina then giggled before grabbing her hands and dragging her into the middle. Ochako's movements were small and cautious initially, but as the music blasted the room, the laughter of her peers reached her ears, and more importantly, the sights of her friends properly relaxing and enjoying themselves reached her, she too, let herself get lost in it._

_This was a chance to decompress, so what if she had some weird moves? What the hell, just enjoy it._

_It was when she finally lost herself in the rush of dancing, when a certain greenette finally made it to the party._

"_U-Uraraka?" His voice, while deeper kept it's soft tone over the years in high school. (when he wasn't screaming of course). _

_Ochako paused her movements before turning to who called her name, "Hmmmm? Oh! Deku! You made it!" She smiled, hurrying over to him as fast as she could in her heels._

"_Tsuyu! Tag in!" Mina called once Ochako decided to abandon ship._

_She had to hold back a smirk once she saw his red scrunched up tie, but still admired the green suit that fitted his hair perfectly, his red shoes had finally been replaced with black smart shoes for once, his suit jacket was unbuttoned, which showed his white dress shirt. His hair looked as it usually did. Untamed._

"_Hey.." Ochako smiled once she finally reached him, Izuku noted her steps were rather uneven._

_Ochako's intoxicated blush was what confirmed Izuku's suspicions. She didn't blush like that when she was sober._

"_A-are you drunk?" He wasn't expecting her to be. _

"_Mmhm! Mina put somethin' in the punch, dunno what it was but it sure as hell tasted good.." She pouted a little bit. "I had quite a bit while I was waiting for you."_

"_Oh! You were waiting? Sorry! This was kind of a.. last minute decision. I figured I wouldn't get to experience something like this again so.. W-what are you doing!?" He practically squeaked out when she started untying his botched tie._

"_Fixin' it up for you!" She giggled drunkenly, despite her intoxication, it didn't take her more than a minute to tie it properly. "There!" _

_Izuku's face was growing red, though he smiled in appreciation. "Thanks.." _

_Ochako let her hand linger on his chest, raising a pinky as to make sure he doesn't float away. "Listen.. There's something I.." She began, before Jirou's voice blasted on the speakers._

"_Alright! Contest time! Time to find the prom king and queeeeen!" Jirou cheered, her own face had a blush of it's own. The announcement was met with a chorus of cheers from their classmates._

_Ochako turned and started walking over, eager to hear the announcement._

_Izuku breathed a sigh of relief, attempting to straighten his hair, before it went back to how it usually was with a poof. _

_Izuku wasn't oblivious anymore, who knew how to read signals, ones which were in his face enough at least. He didn't want her to say __**that**__, not when she was drunk. He didn't want that hope, just to find out that what she'd told him had been a spur of the moment impulse._

_He couldn't just avoid her throughout the rest of prom though, she'd look for him, and there wasn't much space to hide. Did he even want to hide? No! He wanted to see her have fun, he wanted to see her enjoy the night, and enjoy it alongside her._

_He followed her._

* * *

There were bits of that night that still eluded her to this day, snippets that she'd probably never get back. However one thing about that night she couldn't forget, even if she did try.

She'd kissed him.

Multiple times.

Too many times.

Thinking about it nowadays still made her cringe. She'd acted completely on her own! It was a miracle she didn't scare him away until they got to her room.

So, she was nervous to say the least. Seeing him again, would he bring it up? She hoped not, she'd probably float out the nearest window in an attempt to escape the embarrassing confrontation. They hadn't addressed this, since his hurried leave. So much happened in such little time, so things were left unfinished.

Despite the situation. It wouldn't stop her from seeing him. Even if she had kissed him and created an awkward atmosphere in their friendship, she couldn't just flat out ignore him. She was probably just hyping things up to be more important than they really were, maybe he's already forgotten.

She sighed heavily, slumping in her sofa, throwing her head back. Part of her wished he'd stayed in America longer.

Maybe she'd leave it for a little bit, let him get used to Japan again before she said hi.

* * *

Izuku stood outside the airport with a bright smile on his face , his duffel bag was slung over his shoulder, and his left hand was holding onto the briefcase which held his hero costume. He had an all might themed baseball cap on to hide his hair so he wouldn't get swarmed, with some sunglasses as an extra precaution. A red coat which matched his red shoes to keep him warm, with the same scarf his mother had bought him all those years ago.

He considered buying a cab but quickly decided against it. Frank wouldn't be driving. There wasn't much of a hurry anyway. Instead, he opted to walk.

"Hmm, I could visit that hero store I used to visit, I hope it hasn't closed down." He stroked his chin. "Then I can stop by All Might's statue, see what new stores they have down main street, then I'll go visit mum.." He smiled slightly, before he noticed the people around him were either eyeing him strangely, or actively putting distance between them because of his mumbling.

"Ah! Sorry!" He apologised with a hearty chuckle.

He was happy to find that the hero store was not only still around, but had added a second floor due to booming success, he had a little browse, (almost crying every time he saw his own merch) but didn't buy anything. Though the figurines of his old classmates did tempt him.

The main street looked so different that he had to still for a moment, admiring the billboards and the light shows. There was a billboard of the 6th pro hero, Ground Zero, glaring with his arms folded next to a bottle of hot sauce with the caption 'Can you handle the heat?'. Another smaller one was promoting Ingenium shoes, Earphone jack's headphones, Tsukuyomi's night lights.

Izuku let out a laugh. He'd done his own share of sponsorships, he was just glad they were in America, so his friends didn't see them.

He rounded a corner, now on his way to see his mother to surprise her. She knew he was coming back, but she didn't know it would've been this soon. He had brought back plenty souvenirs for her.

He stopped in his tracks as he heard a scream before whipping around to see a man run hurriedly through the crowd, people making way to not get caught up in it. He gritted his teeth, his muscles tensing to get ready to chase, before he saw two grapples come into view and attach to a building, pulling along Japan's floating hero.

His eyes widened, hurrying through the crowd that had gathered and were cheering on Uravity so he could get a good view.

He pulled out his handy notebook, pen at the ready to start jotting down notes.

Ochako grappled until she was above the thief before holding all of her fingertips together, kicking the thief to the ground, this action was met with numerous cheers from the crowd, the police having to set up barriers to keep them at bay while the questioned the suspect. She handcuffed the unconscious perp, letting out a relaxing sigh before she turned to the crowd, with a wave.

While some of the crowd dispersed once the commotion was over, many stayed for autographs, which Ochako happily handed out, giving encouraging words to the young and ambitious, the awkward laugh to proclamations of love, and a big smile to those who thanked her for her work.

Her wrist started aching when she finally got to the last fan, who handed her a notebook, open on a blank page.

"Who do I make it out to?" She asked, pen ready to write.

"Izuku Midoriya, please."

She blinked before looking up at him, watching him take his sunglasses off to reveal his green orbs and his freckles. His smile was so warm, and it was doing things to her heart.

She stared at him long and hard, her mouth parted in shock for a few moments.

"Deku!"

So much for waiting a bit to say hi.

* * *

**A/N WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! This took forever! I still loved it c: Interested on hearing your thoughts about this one, this is the first time I've dabbled in something like this.**


End file.
